slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Proxies
A proxy is a term used to refer to a human, or sometimes nonhuman entity, that serves the Slender Man. Those who are forced into serving the Slender Man are sometimes referred to as indoctrinated and the process by which they are forced into servitude is sometimes referred to as being hallowed. There are also entities that seem to work with the Slender Man, rather than under him. Types of Proxy These types of examples have not been confirmed but are the closest to how a certain type of proxies act or are. These examples are from the following Slenderman-based blog Encyclopedia Slenderia # The Hallowed, those who have been totally dominated by him and act only upon his will. Brainless, emotionless drones. Useful for attacking but otherwise useless. From my limited interactions, they just sit around in a catatonic state when he's not leading them like puppets. Standard mooks. # The Berserkers, those who are under his control but can act on their own when he can't be arsed commanding them. These are far more dangerous than the Hallowed, because they can work their way into positions of trust to further his agenda. They often think they're Agents, but they're not really…. # The Sleepers, who are under his control but not aware…. Often Runners, they come under his control when they're mind is at its weakest, during blackouts or sleep. He then uses them to attack other Runners. They are, for this reason, considerably more dangerous than Berserkers; Berserkers act like they're not under his control, but Sleepers don't know. # The Agents, who act for him despite not being under his control. Whatever their motivations, if they act on his behalf, then they are Agents…. One of their biggest assets is that they're totally sane and retain all of their mental faculties which means they can target Runner in ways far more creative than anything that the Tall One himself can think up. Albert Conaghan is the reference. # The Revenants, The Revenants are far and away the most dangerous. They are implicated to be few in number and its stated that none of them are currently "in the field." List of Known Proxies The list of known Proxies within the Slenderverse (those whose Proxy rank may have been confirmed): Hallowed * Proxies (EverymanHYBRID's Next) * The Sight * Charlie Matheson Jr. Berserkers * Kaz Stein * Ellie * Xakk * Vince Wilson * Kate Sleepers * Patrick Andersen Agents * Jazzy Skoob * KindVonDerRitter * New Jersey Chapter Overseer * The Anti-Body Revenants * The Collective * The Observer * Firebrand * DeadHead * Mr. Collector * Sage * Dany Notable Proxies * The Collective are a group of entities who serve under the Slender Man, whom they call their "Keeper". Members of the Collective were once human, but are now in a state beyond death, although they are able to use human hosts. They reside in a realm where time does not flow linearly and some are known to have unique powers of their own. * The entity known as HABIT is known to have once worked with the Slender Man, although their current relationship is unclear. * The Order worships the Slender Man as a god and believes his origin to be in the 4th World. The Slender Man has been known to murder its members for unknown reasons. * Patrick Andersen may be considered a proxy, although his relationship with the Slender Man is largely unknown. * The entity known as the Siorai is a man in a black bird-mask, reminiscent of that of a plague doctor, who works with the Slender Man. He is apparently at least two hundred years old and is capable of performing horrendous surgeries, with which he was able to keep the Sight alive for two hundred years by continually replacing her organs. * The former serial killer, "Mr. Collector", once had some sort relationship with the Slender Man, although he refused to be considered a proxy. * The YouTube channel MyDarkJournal is run by a masked proxy named Victor. * The YouTube channel OurGodEvil has made reference to a proxy named Mongrel on their tumblr page, this proxy seems to wear a gas mask and hood. Besides this, little is known. * The Proxy known as ASH, is a female Proxy, believed to be the youngest of the large masses of proxies. Not much is known about her other than her name and her relationships with a few proxies-to-be. Category:Concepts